


Work Of Art

by southsidestyle



Series: riverdale bingo: summer 2020 [4]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Erotic Photography, F/F, Flirting, Masturbation, Nude Modeling, Sexual Tension, Teasing, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:01:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27169685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/southsidestyle/pseuds/southsidestyle
Summary: Veronica Lodge is very worldly and has always struck her as the kind of girl that will try anything once, just to be able to say she has.It’s just Toni’s luck that maybe masturbating for a series of photos for an assignment for someone she’s casually seeing isn’t something Veronica’s done before.
Relationships: Veronica Lodge/Toni Topaz
Series: riverdale bingo: summer 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1902469
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37
Collections: Riverdale Bingo Summer 2020, Riverdale Kink Week





	Work Of Art

**Author's Note:**

> Back with another Kink Week fic, that's actually a fill for one of the prompts (#67) that was sent in, which immediately caught my eye because it fit perfectly with one of my Riverdale Bingo squares. Kind of a new pairing for me, at least on this account, and this one doesn't technically have any actual sex in it for a change, but hopefully you still enjoy it.
> 
> -
> 
> [Riverdale Bingo, Summer 2020](https://southsidestyle.tumblr.com/bingo): Erotic Photography.  
> [Riverdale Kink Week 2020](https://southsidestyle.tumblr.com/bingo): Paraphilia Playland.

Toni’s not sure what she expected when she signed up for an erotic photography class, but somehow, it wasn’t for her first assignment to be to capture images of “self love.”

Granted, the instructions for the assignment are fairly loose and she could probably play around with the interpretation of self love enough to keep her pictures PG if she wants to, but she knows that would feel disingenuous to her, and probably to her teacher too. 

Besides, why bother signing up for an erotic photography class if she’s not up for taking actual erotic photographs? 

So as she listens to her classmates discuss their plans for the assignment, Toni gets to work on thinking about a model, because it sure as hell isn’t going to be her. 

Toni knows Sweet Pea and Fangs well enough to know they have very little inhibitions and would agree to pose for her without much begging, but as Toni tries to visualize it in her head, they aren’t doing much for her; the male form is just not her idea of beauty. She might be attracted to it on occasion, but that doesn’t mean it’s attractive. 

So she knows almost right away that she wants a female model, but who?

Toni has a few attractive female friends that would photograph beautifully, but which one of them would actually do it? 

Betty is immediately nixed, because her pastel sweaters are way too tight to ever even consider it and Josie’s working on becoming a famous singer, so having naked photos out there in the world, no matter how tastefully done, is not something she’s going to want to worry about.

That leaves her with two friends that might agree: Cheryl and Veronica. And even that doesn’t take long to debate.

Because the thing is, as gorgeous as Cheryl is, she’s the more obvious kind; she’s basically the definition of pin up model—bright red hair, plump lips, a great rack and a big ass—and when Toni closes her eyes to envision the kind of shots she wants to take, they just seem a little too... _filthy_ , when she pictures the redhead as the model. 

Veronica on the other hand, is a more classic beauty, and the photographs Toni sees when she imagines her as the model are much more tasteful and subtle.

So Veronica it is.

The fact that Toni’s had a massive crush on her since the moment they met and has recently gone on a few dates with her but hasn’t gone all the way yet has nothing to do with her choice, of course.

\---

“I’d be honored,” Veronica agrees without hesitation when she’s asked, just like Toni knew she would.

Veronica Lodge is very worldly and has always struck her as the kind of girl that will try anything once, just to be able to say she has. 

It’s just Toni’s luck that maybe masturbating for a series of photos for an assignment for someone she’s casually seeing isn’t something Veronica’s done before. 

“Thank you so much, Ronnie,” Toni sighs in relief, not sure what she would have done on the off chance the girl had rebuffed her. Cheryl was still her Plan B, but a very distant one.

“Anything for you, Antoinette,” the raven haired girl winks at her with a sweet smile, and even though that’s not out of the norm for the kind of interactions they usually have, Toni can’t deny that her belly does a little flutter this time.

This is definitely going to be their best date yet.

\---

Toni spends the next couple of days trying to find the best place for their photoshoot, before Veronica eventually offers her penthouse apartment. 

She’s never been there, even when they were just friends, but Toni’s certainly not going to refuse an invitation to Veronica Lodge’s place, so she agrees immediately and figures she’ll make due with whatever the place has to offer.

And as she looks around the penthouse now, it certainly offers _a lot_. 

Not the least of which is a gorgeous woman she’s crazy about, who’s asking her where she should lose her clothes as she pours them both a glass of wine.

“Wherever you’re most comfortable,” Toni answers, assuming the lighting in a place this fancy is probably good in every room. “What, um, what room do you usually… do your thing in?”

“Well, I live alone, so wherever I am when the mood strikes me,” Veronica reveals with a flirtatious tone that almost makes Toni drop the glass she’s being handed. 

“Maybe we’ll do some in different rooms then, for variety.”

“Sounds good, gorgeous,” her model agrees before taking a sip. “Just tell me where you want me, when you want me, and how.”

The images she suddenly has in her head are not at all professional and she clears her throat in an attempt to clear her mind. “Let’s get settled a bit first, before we start.”

Veronica holds her glass up to cheers to that.

\---

The two of them take about an hour talking, relaxing and drinking before the photoshoot begins, and even though that does little to create a more professional environment for the evening, it does help Toni to relax a little bit.

She can’t shake the anxiousness completely of course, because Veronica is still a girl that gives her butterflies even when fully clothed, so there’s no way for her to stay totally calm when she starts to strip, but the alcohol in her system does mellow her out some.

Veronica keeps her black bra and underwear on for the first round of pictures, lounging on the couch with her glass of wine, the light from the television illuminating half of her face, as if she’s enjoying a nice, relaxing night in by herself. 

She does a good job of pretending Toni isn’t hovering around her as her hands glide over her smooth skin, slowly inching closer to her sex; Toni does a less good job of pretending this is just like any other shoot she’s ever done, but she doesn’t do a terrible job either.

It takes about five minutes and a channel switch to some softcore porn before Veronica’s free hand casually finds its way into her panties, and by then, Toni’s sure she’s probably as wet as the other girl is. 

Still, as turned on as Toni is, she manages to retain some semblance of composure and professionalism, and even keeps her hands steady as she keeps shooting her gorgeous subject. 

She continues to let Veronica set the pace, not rushing her or slowing her down at all; Toni has more than enough film to last all night, so if Veronica wants to take her time and build herself up, the photographer can wait. 

The final product will surely be worth it. 

\---

The bra is the next thing to go, unclipped and tossed aside as Veronica makes her way down the hall and towards her bedroom; Toni trailing a good distance behind, making sure to capture every fluid movement. 

She doesn’t go straight for her bed when she enters, instead stopping to admire herself in the mirror first, and then to take her vibrator out of her drawer. 

That second thing makes Toni pause—at least mentally, her fingers still move on instinct, making sure to get all of it on film—because for some reason, she hasn’t considered the possibility that she’d actually be watching Veronica pleasure herself. 

Call her naive, but Toni thought maybe Veronica would just be posing—pretending to touch herself. She really didn’t think she’d actually be spending the evening watching this girl masturbate in front of her. 

If she had, she would’ve been _way_ more anxious. 

But she plays it cool, and even manages not to stutter too much when Veronica asks if she’s okay with putting some mood music on.

“Whatever you usually do,” she reminds her, keeping her camera in front of her face so that she’s viewing Veronica through the lens and hopefully hiding her blushing cheeks. 

The raven haired girl smirks as she climbs on her bed, dropping the vibrator beside her as she scrolls through her phone to find the perfect playlist. 

Soon, some low, sexy female voice that Toni doesn’t recognize is drowning out the moans from the porn that was left on in the other room, and Veronica is settling against her pillows. 

“You know, Toni, if you’re looking to capture the full, uncut experience, there is one thing missing,” Veronica purrs as she toys with the hem of her panties, teasing the photographer. 

Toni swallows and keeps clicking. “And what’s that?”

“You sexting me.”

The pinkette freezes at Veronica’s forwardness—why, she doesn’t know, considering the girl is topless and about to start touching herself in front of her, so really, how much more forward can she get?—but tries not to let it show.

She’s usually a lot smoother than this, but she just likes Veronica _so_ much and this whole set up is an entirely different kind of intimate than she’s ever been with another person, so she’s a little off her game. 

But it’s not too late to try to recover now. “Well, I can’t really text and take pics at the same time, can I?”

Veronica fake pouts as she toys with her phone. “I suppose not.”

Licking her lips, Toni cradles her camera in one hand while she uses the other to reach for her phone in her back pocket. Without telling the other girl what she’s doing, she clicks through to a certain folder, scrolls through her saved pictures quickly, until she finds the perfect one and sends it.

Toni smirks when she hears Veronica get the notification and it widens when it’s followed by a sharp intake of breath.

“Hopefully you can make do with that,” she says nonchalantly, as she slides her phone back into her pocket and brings her camera back into position because the look on Veronica’s face as she takes in the nude Toni just sent her is something she has to save.

\---

It takes another ten minutes, and probably at least fifty snaps later, for Veronica to lose her panties. 

Toni’s gathered a bit more of her game and composure by then, so even though she’s still ridiculously attracted to Veronica—and more than a little wet after watching her tease herself through her underwear—she manages to mostly not embarrass herself when her subject bares all.

She’s filmed just about every inch of Veronica except her most private area; the peak of her hard nipples as she fondled herself, the goosebumps on her thighs that became more prominent the closer her fingers got to her clit, the crotch of her panties as they got darker the more turned on she got, her front teeth biting into her bottom lip as she did it all…

But now, as Veronica tosses her panties to the floor and spreads her legs for Toni, it’s time for the most important part of the shoot to begin. 

Calling upon every ounce of professionalism she has, Toni watches through the lens as Veronica’s fingers make their way between her thighs, her black painted nails dragging along her tanned skin before they find her moist folds.

It’s only teasing to start, the tip of Veronica’s finger parting her flesh as she trails it up and down her slick slit slowly.

As hot as it is—of course, Toni can’t lie about that and she tells herself that’s not unprofessional to admit—she’s honestly more focused on how beautiful a visual it is; she already knows these close ups are going to look stunning in black and white and maybe even enlarged. 

Toni can literally see the arousal coating Veronica’s finger and the way it clings to the digit when she pulls it away to add a second one. 

Licking her lips, Toni carefully moves around the king sized bed to make sure she gets as many angles as possible, and by the time Veronica’s wet fingers start playing with her swollen, prominent clit, Toni’s right by her side. 

She tries her best to keep silent as the raven haired girl starts to mewl as she really gets into touching herself, and Toni wonders if her and her camera’s presence is adding to Veronica’s pleasure or if she’s so caught up in it that she’s forgotten she’s even there. 

Veronica’s phone is long abandoned by her side with her still unused vibrator, the nude picture of Toni she used to warm herself up with still open behind the locked screen; the photographer might have been a little offended if her subject weren’t making good use of her free hand by tweaking her nipples.

It’s hard for Toni to decide where to focus her lens when she wishes she could capture close ups of every inch of the beautiful girl in front of her all at once, but since she can’t, she settles her viewfinder between Veronica’s legs, where it seems to keep gravitating. 

Strong fingers rub firm circles over her clit, making her visibly tense up more and more; Toni can only imagine how tight Veronica must be right now, and she’d give anything to lend her a hand so she could find out. 

Why couldn’t her assignment have been called “Helping Hands” or something? Well, hopefully Veronica doesn’t mind her sticking around for some uncredited work after they’re done.

“Almost there,” Veronica lets her know like she asked her to, warning her with enough time so that she can get into whatever position she wants for the money shot. 

Though she’s tempted to stay up close and personal, Toni opts for a wider shot, backing up so that she can capture Veronica’s entire body in the frame when it starts to arch off the bed. 

Toni clicks away, capturing the moment for a few seconds, until she finally looks past the camera to take in the sheer beauty of Veronica’s orgasm with her own two eyes.

\---

An hour later finds Toni naked and in bed with Veronica, but the photos she’s taking of her from above as she straddles her waist are for her own personal collection. 

**Author's Note:**

> Would very much appreciate it if you hit that kudos button or left a comment if you liked it. Thanks for reading!


End file.
